family_game_nightfandomcom-20200213-history
Season 1 Episode 4
Intro Tonight, were playing the games that you love to play with your family in a whole new way! * Scrabble (Flash) * Yahtzee (Bowling) * Bop It (Boptagon) * Cranium * Connect 4 (Basketball) The games are bigger, the stakes are higher, and moments are priceless! Right now on, Family Game Night! Families Emily's Family "Hi. I'm Emily. My family loves to be outdoors. Whether it's playing outside in the backyard or going to the beach. My dad loves playing soccer with all his kids. He coaches my brother's soccer game and we love seeing him on the field. My mom loves to go to all of our activities and take pictures and put them in scrapbooks to hold as memories. I love to perform. Being on stage with the spotlight on me is wonderful. Family Game Night, watch out, because we're coming to win." Ryan's Family "My name is Ryan, and this is my family. And we just love to be outside. One of our favorite things to do as a family is play frisbee golf. My mom can shuffle cards like a professional dealer. My mom is a great chef, she makes great homemade meatballs and spaghetti. My dad invented the self inflatable whoopie cushion. My sister is very considerate because she's always giving me great advice and helping me with my outfits. Watch out Family Game Night, here come the champs." Tonight's Top Monopoly Crazy Cash Card Is worth... $12,500! Guess Who? Guess Who... was in a garage band called "The Kids?" Guess Who... appeared in a Tom Petty music video early in his career? Guess Who... has appeared as a piate in a series of movies? Scott: Johnny Depp Has starred as the man who gave out golden tickets to his chocolate factory? I Am Johnny Depp Emily picks the piggy bank. Ryan picks the Horse. The family with the most money wins a a trip to Hawaii! Scrabble Flash Emily goes first. Letters: TASWE Emily: Sweat Ryan: Waste Emily: Sat Ryan: West Emily: Seat Ryan: Swat Emily: Wet Ryan: East Emily: Twas Ryan: Stew (4 to win) Emily: Set Ryan: Teas (Winner) Ryan wins a Dipping Dots Party and picks the dog. Yahtzee Bowling Emily's family goes first. Round 1 Emily's Family Roll 1 4 4 2 2 5 Keeping the fours and twos and going for a Full House Roll 2 5 Roll 3 5 Two Pair Ryan's Family Roll 1 6 6 6 5 2 Keeps the 3 of a kind and wins the first frame but tried for a Yahtzee. Roll 2 5 4 Roll 3 1 3 3 of a Kind Round 2 Ryan's Family Roll 1 1 1 6 5 2 Kept the pair and tried for a Yahtzee. Roll 2 3 3 5 Kept the threes and tried for a Full House. Roll 3 3 Full House Emily's Family Roll 1 2 3 4 5 6 Keeps the Large Straight. Emily's family wins the second frame. Roll Off Scott: 5 5 4 4 1 Two Pair Ryan: 1 2 3 4 2 Small Straight Ryan's Family wins Ryan picks the pretzel and wins a ping pong table. Bop It Boptagon Commands in order Round 1 Honk, Whack Scott didn't whack and Amy twisted. (2-4) Round 2 Honk. Crash, Kick, Crash, Honk, Shout, Kick, Crash, Honk, Crash, Honk, Crash, Kick, Crash, Honk, Shout, Kick, Crash, Honk, Crash, Rotate, 3 Honks, Whack, Pull, Pull, Twist, Honk, Honk, Whack, Pull, Pull,Twist, Whack Emily honked it. (1-4) Round 3 Whack, Twist, Pull, Twist, Shout, Whack Ryan crashed and Kevin didn't whack. (1-2) Round 4 Twist, Pull, Pull, Shout, Twist, 3 Pulls, Rotate Sarah went the wrong way and did a soccer fake. (1-1) Final Round Twist, Twist, Bop, Twist, Twist, Bop, Bop Michael twisted. Nancy wins! Ryan's Family Wins. Ryan picks the cell phone and wins a Jolly Time popcorn cart. Cranium Category: Pizza Toppings Word Worm Kids Must identify words based on the word written backward. ---ves Michael: Olives . Correct ------ms Sarah: Mushrooms. Correct -----ge Ryan: Sausage. Correct ----balls Sarah: Meatballs. Correct ------ple Michael: Pineapple. Correct Yellow 30, Red 20 Parents Must alternate spelling words backwards Amy and Scott Magic Cigam Genius Suineg Puzzle Elzzup Cartoon Nootrac Magnify Yfingam Tomorrow Worromot Birthday Ya (Time up) 140 Red, 30 Yellow Kevin and Nancy Need 6 to win Sugar Ru X Tumble L X Buffet E X Playoff Ffoyp X Revisit Tiv X Mountain Niatnuom Confetti Ittefnoc 140 Red, 70 Yellow Emily's Family Wins Cranium! Emily picks the hamburger and wins a K1 Speed Experience. Connect 4 Basketball Emily's Family goes first Throws Emily: 4 Ryan: 3 Michael: 6 Sarah: 7 Amy: 5 Nancy: 6 Scott: 3 Kevin: 7 Emily: 7 Ryan: 5 (1 to win) Michael: 4 (Block) Sarah: 5 Amy: 3 Nancy: 6 Scott: 1 Kevin: 5 (1 to win) Emily: 6 Ryan : 5 (Win) Ryan picks the skateboard and wins an open air cinema Monopoly Crazy Cash Machine Ryan goes first. Ryan has 5 cards. Emily has 2. Ryan's Family # $415 (Horse) # $335 (Dog) # $525 (Pretzel) # $515 (Cell Phone) # $545 (Skateboard) Total: $2,335 Emily's Family # $615 (Hamburger) # $285 (Piggy Pank) Total: $900 (Ryan's Family goes to Hawaii). The top card was the Cannon card. Links Full Episode of s01e04 @ tubitv.com Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Episodes